Let Me Be Your Star
Plot New relationships begin to blossom as the Note-Worthys prepare for School Musical auditions for the schools production of Spring Awakening. A Plot: Joe and Kyle go for the role of Melchior while Lily and Ali go for the role of Wendla. Things get messy between Ali and Lily which causes Lily to make a mistake she will live to regret. B Plot: Kyle and Sydney bond over recent events, but Kyle's conversation gets dark when he starts talking about death. Kyle's parents find out about Lily staying with him and freak him out. Kyle and Kyler get closer. C Plot: Angelika and Nathan refuse to make nice. Cast Main Cast *Michael Willet as Joe Sweeting *Zoey Deutch as Lily Bruno *Peyton List as Sydney Walsh *Nick Robinson as Kyle Ogilvie *Logan Lerman as Nathan Anderson *Maia Mitchell as Maya Dumas *Trevor Jackson as Matt Dales *Claudia Lee as Angelika Kuzz *Shawn Mendes as Zachary Foxx Recurring Cast *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Becca Marshall *Victoria Justice as Alison Spears *Saoirse Ronan as Cass Winters *Brianna Hildebrand as Jackie St. Clare *Elizabeth Gillies as Sis Larson *Sean Teale as Alex Rodriguez *Jake Austin as Andrés Herrera Guest Cast *Mark Indelicato as Emma Spears *Keke Palmer as Gina Roberts *Luke Benward as Kyler Magee Episode Previously on The Fugly Hoes Reboot: Zach and Joe are together, but Zach’s not gay; he’s bisexual. Kyle has a shitty family and a shitty backstory and got caught drinking by Lily again after flirting with Kyler. Lily is still living with Kyle so Kyle doesn’t jump off the crazy train and so that Lily has a place to live. Nathan quit the glee club and then rejoined because of Alison who seems to like him. Angelika also used to like him but now she supposedly likes Rufus. The glee club got slushied in front of the whole school and Kyler has been acting suspicious ever since then. Sydney is acting suspicious because of her bulimia and only Angelika and Nathan know. Matt likes Maya and Maya likes Matt but Matt used to date Gina who was kind of a bitch. And by Kind of I mean she was a total bitch. '' ' '''*** School Musicals. Granted I have been in every single one since 1st grade when I was the star of Don’t Eat The Glue, the Musical. I know, such a cliché, the gay kid likes musicals, but it gives me a way to unwind and relax. This year is the best year to be a musical theatre aficionado; we live a golden age of musicals about hard-hitting topics and filled power ballads. '' Joe thought to himself as he approached the AUDITIONS FOR SPRING AWAKENING '''Lily Bruno- Wendla' Alison Jean- Wendla “Of course.” Joe said to himself as he saw the names written down. This should be good, a classic catfight in the making. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and put down his name and the lead role. Joe Sweeting- Melchior Gabor “Hey Joe.” A voice said from behind him. From the morose tone of it, he only knew it could be one person: none other than Mid-West Richie Rich himself, Kyle Ogilvie. He was wearing what looked to be very expensive Ray Ban sunglasses. No doubt he had a hangover. “Morning Ms. Winehouse, you still not gonna go to rehab?” “Bite me, Joseph.” “Looks like the dog already did that… hair of the dog that bit you and all that. You know?” “Shut up. I’ll have you know Lily all but chopped off my hands she was so pissed.” “I should say so, Kyle. I thought you were doing better.” “What are you up to?” Kyle said trying to change topics. “Signing up for the school musical. I’m going to be the lead again this year.” “Oh really? You want to be Melchior Gabor…I always saw you as more of an Ernst kind of guy. You’re not nearly intelligent enough…” Kyle said, holding in a laugh. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” “Melchior’s dark and worldly. He sees the world through what it is and not what it should be. There are many shade of grey with him, he’s a morally ambiguous character. And you Joe…you’re cookie cutter vanilla.” “Like you’re such Melchior material, Kyle…” “More so than you.” “I guess we’ll see then.” “I guess we will.” “May the best man win…” “Don’t worry Kyle…I will.” Joe said as Kyle and him had a stare down. Kyle broke his gaze and took the pen from Joe’s hand and signed his name: KYLE OGILVIE: Melchior Gabor. “It’s so on Joe.” Joe rolled his eyes. He knew he had to find the perfect song to sing. He also had to make time to hang out with Zach. He loved Kyle (as a friend) but there was no way he was going mess up Joes perfect musical record. **** “Lily The Lezzy.” Ali screamed across the cafeteria. “What?” Lily said from behind her. “I invite you to kiki at my slumber party with me and my girls out of the goodness of my heart; and how do repay me? By trying to take my god given role away from me like the Coco Montrese of Nicaragua High School.” “Ali I…” “I’m not finished. You get to sing 90% of the songs in glee club along with Sweeting and on certain days that walking time bomb Kyle. You’d better wish to God that I get the part or I will destroy you. Got it? Nod yes if that tiny orangutan brain of yours understands.” She said as Lily nodded. “Good, see you in class.” She said, making a complete 180 in her attitude. *** “Now, I know the Valentine’s day dance wasn’t one hundred percent what we all expected, but we still have Regionals to look forward too…” “What’s the point?” Nathan blurted out loud. Everyone turned their heads towards him. “I’m sorry, Nathan. I don’t think I quite understand?” “The whole school sees as nothing more than a huge fucking joke. All we are to them is a punching bag they can abuse over and over again…” “Sort of like you did with Lily?” Anglika sneered. Ali held in a chuckle. “That’s different…” “In what way is it different?” “Angelika, who the fuck do you think you are?” “Oh; I’m sorry, did I upset you? I forgot, I’m supposed to be the kind one…” “Um, that’s my job.” Maya spoke up, Angelika rolled her eyes. “Angelika, look I know what Nathan did was fucked up, but I’ve forgiven him. It’s time you should.” “No. He’s dead to me. He can go jump off a cliff for all I care.” Angelika said bluntly. “Just shut up and sing you fucking cunt.” Nathan sneered back. Angelika slapped Nathan hard and then stormed out. Nathan followed suit. “Well…that went well.” Mrs. Clarke said. *** “Hello, my name is Joe and I will be singing Let Me Be Your Star from the Hit turned flop Glee wannabe show, SMASH.” Joe said to the mirror. “That’s what I was going to sing.” A voice said behind him. “Well you can’t because I am.” “To fucking bad Sweeting.” “Kyle, you’re my friend and you’ve turned you life around from where you were a month ago…but can’t you just let me have this one thing.” “How about you do the same?” “No.” “Then I guess we’ve reached a by pass.” “I guess we have.” “Well then, I guess there is only one way to settle this.” “I guess there is.” “We sing the song together.” “Tomorrow, auditions start at 4. Be there, or you forfeit the role to me.” “Done.” Kyle said “May the best man win.” “You already said that, Kyle. And like I said before, don’t worry: I will.” *** The day of the auditions arrived and Lily was on stage performing a smashing heartfelt version of Anaconda as Ali was seething with rage in the background. “Next up: Joe Sweeting.” The musical director called. Joe and Kyle joined each other on stage. “Um… I only asked for Mr. Sweeting…” “Kyle’s going to perform with me. That’s okay, right?” “Why the hell not. You’re the only boys who actually signed up for todays auditions and my wife is ready to pop out her baby at any time…” the musical director said. The music begins and Kyle and Joe are staring each other down. JOE Fade in on a girl With a hunger for fame, And a face and a name to remember. The past fades away Because as of this day, Norma Jean's gone. She's moving on... Her smile and your fantasies play a duet That will make you forget where you are. The music starts playing, It's the beat of her heart saying... Let me be your star. KYLE: Flashback to a girl With a song in her heart, As she's waiting to start the adventure. The fire and drive That make dreams come alive... They fill her soul. She's in control... The drama, the laughter, the tears just like pearls- Well, they're all in this girl's repertoire. It's all for the taking, And it's magic we'll be making; Let me be your star. Kyle cuts Joe off on the part they were both supposed to sing and pushes him out of the way. Joe looked at him completely offended. KYLE: I'll just have to forget the hurt that came before, JOE: Forget what used to be. KYLE: The past is on the cutting room floor, JOE: The future is here with me. BOTH: Choose me! JOE: Fade up on a star With it all in her sights... KYLE: All the love and the lights That surround her. JOE Someday she'll think twice Of the dues and the price KYLE: She'll have to pay JOE: She'll have to pay KYLE: But not today... JOE: But not today... BOTH: Then she'll do all she can For the love of one man, And for millions who love from afar. I'm what you've been needing It's all here in my heart's pleading, Let me be your star! When they finished Lily was happily applauding loudly while the two boys were breathing heavily. “You cut…me off.” “You would have done the same.” “Good try Kyle.” “You too Joe.” They said shaking each other’s hands. *** Two days had gone by since the auditions and Kyle had been disappointed by the results, but not too upset. He entered the cafeteria to see Matt and Maya looking at each other longingly. Kyle showed up and looked at the two of them with disgust. “Can’t you two just make out already? I seriously want to punch both of you…” “How’d your audition go Will?” “You’d know if you had been there. It went fine. Joe got the part.” “Kyle you don’t know that…” “Yes I do.” Kyle said. He showed them the picture of the cast list. CAST LIST: Melchior Gabor: Joe Sweeting Wendla Bergman: Lily Bruno Moritz Stiefel: Kyle Ogilvie Ilse Neumann: Sydney Walsh “Kyle, you still got the secondary lead…” “Yes. But he’s a suicidal oddball…” Kyle started to say all worried. “How fitting.” Alison said from behind him grabbing his phone out of Kyle’s hand. “Hey give that back” Maya said to her former friends. Her and Becca shooed Maya away and were staring at the screen when Kyle saw her face grow dark with anger and rage. “THEY CHOSE THAT LITTLE SLUTTY ORPHAN ANNIE OVER ME?” Ali screeched in rage as Lily, Joe and Zach entered the cafeteria. Kyle sent Joe and Lily a look that said ‘get the hell out before she sees you.’ But it was too late. Ali charged at Lily like a rhinoceros and grabbed her arms. “Get off of me…” “YOU BITCH. I told you what would happen if you took my part from me. Are you happy? People of the Cafeteria, this miserable snatch is a lying little traitor. Not only does she use Kyle Ogilvie for his money but she also abused my good will and kindness and stole my part in the musical.” “That’s not true…” Kyle said. “Shut up Psycho the Faggy Clown.” Ali sneered. “I would say she should transfer but then she would be someone else’s problem. I really hope you show up for school on tomorrow. Because my god I have the perfect day planned for you.” She sneered. When she was done the entire cafeteria erupted into laughter save for Nathan, Kyle, Maya, Joe, Zach, Matt and Sydney. Angelika was in the study hall, still seething with rage at Nathan three days later. Lily ran out of the room all but crying. She was not going to give those people the satisfaction of letting them see her cry. The others followed suit, even Angelika was there with them. Sydney must have texted her. “Ali’s a bitch.” Sydney said. Nathan rolled his eyes at her. Ali wasn’t as bad as they made her seem. But no one really understood that about her. “I just need some space right now.” Lily said as she got up. Kyle couldn’t help but feel like this was his fault. *** Angelika was sitting down in the choir room waiting for Glee club to begin when Nathan walked in. When she saw him her eyes were glaring at him as if she were a poisonous viper. “What?” “Fuck you.” “You wish.” “I’m over you Nathan. I thought I liked you…turns out I don’t.” “Yeah well when you’re ready to apologize for being a complete and total cunt, I’ll accept it.” “I’m not apologizing…” “Then it appears we’ve reached an dead end.” “It appears we have…” NATHAN: Forgive, sounds good ANGELIKA: Forget, I’m not sure I could BOTH: They say time heals everything NATHAN: But I’m still waiting ANGELIKA: I’m through with doubt There’s nothing left for me to figure out NATHAN: I’ve paid a price And I’ll keep paying BOTH: I’m not ready to make nice I’m not ready to back down I’m still mad as hell and I don’t have time to go round and round and round ANGELIKA: It’s too late to make it right NATHAN: I probably wouldn’t if I could BOTH: ‘Cause I’m mad as hell Can’t bring myself to do what it is you think I should ANGELIKA: I know you said Can’t you just get over it NATHAN: It turned my whole world around And I kind of like it NATHAN: I made my bed and I sleep like a baby With no regrets and I don’t mind sayin’ It’s a sad sad story when a mother will teach her Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger ANGELIKA: And how in the world can the words that I said Send somebody so over the edge That they’d write me a letter Sayin’ that I better shut up and sing Or my life will be over One by one people start filing in the room. When the entire club had entered they were confused as to what the hell was happening. Kyle saw Nathan’s eyes almost on fire they were so filled with rage. BOTH: I’m not ready to make nice I’m not ready to back down I’m still mad as hell and I don’t have time to go round and round and round NATHAN: It’s too late to make it right I probably wouldn’t if I could ANGELIKA: ‘Cause I’m mad as hell Can’t bring myself to do what it is you think I should BOTH: I’m not ready to make nice I’m not ready to back down I’m still mad as hell and I don’t have time to go round and round and round ANGELIKA: It’s too late to make it right I probably wouldn’t if I could. NATHAN: Cause I’m mad as hell Can’t bring myself to do what it is you think I should ANGELIKA: What it is you think I should NATHAN: Forgive, sounds good ANGELIKA: Forget, I’m not sure I could BOTH: They say time heals everything ANGELIKA: But I’m still waiting “Well…this is awkward.” Matt said with most people agreeing. Nathan ran out embarrassed and Angelika sat down pouting. *** “Hey Kyle?” “Yeah?” “Care to join me for a drink?” “Well, someones turned a complete 180 from two nights ago…you know when you kicked my ass and threatened to pour my dad’s 1924 Scotch down the drain if I didn’t stop…” “I need something to calm me down.” “Want a Xanax?” “No, I’m good.” “Suit yourself. One of these and I am completely out of it. All my troubles go away…there’s some scotch in the floorboard underneath my bed.” “You have a stash?” “What can I say, I’m an addict. Just don’t use it all. I plan on breaking my sober streak soon if my mother calls again.” “At least you’re honest. Don’t stay in all weekend…” “Don’t worry, I’m due for a mental breakdown any day now. Also, I’m getting a call from my mother…right now. Excuse me.” He said. Lily was kind of afraid for Kyle but at least he knew he was totally insane. *** Lily had taken some of Kyle’s stash and made a mental note to throw out the rest of it when she got home. She just needed to feel something. LILY The demon queen of high school has decreed it: She says Monday, 8 am, I will be deleted They'll hunt me down in study hall, Stuff and mount me on the wall; Thirty hours to live - how shall I spend them? I don't have to stay and die like cattle; I could change my name and ride up to Seattle But I don't own a motorbike - Wait...here's an option that I like: Spend those thirty hours gettin'... freakay! Yeah! I need it hard, I'm a dead girl walking! I'm in your yard, I'm a dead girl walking! Before they punch my clock, I'm snappin' off your window lock. Got no time to knock I'm a dead girl walking! “Lily? What're you doing in my room?” Nathan asks the girl who just randomly walked into his room. LILY Shhhh. Sorry, but I really had to wake you; See, I decided I must ride you till I break you. 'Cause Ali says I gots to go; You're my last meal on death row. Shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities! Come on! Tonight I'm yours, I'm a dead girl walking! Get on all fours, Kiss this dead girl walking! Let's go, you know the drill; I'm hot and pissed and on the pill. Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking! And you know, you know, you know it's 'cause you're beautiful. You say you're numb inside, But I can't agree. So the world's unfair, Keep it locked out there... In here it's beautiful. Let's make this beautiful! NATHAN: That works for me - Lily kisses him hard. This is the last thing Nathan expected from Lily: he half expected her to despise him as much as Angelika did for some reason. LILY Yeah! Full steam ahead! Take this dead girl walking NATHAN: How'd you find my address? LILY Let's break the bed! Rock this dead girl walking! NATHAN: I think you tore my mattress! LILY No sleep tonight for you, Better chug that Mountain Dew! NATHAN: Okay, okay. LILY Get your ass in gear, Make this whole town disappear! NATHAN: Okay, okay! LILY Slap me! Pull my hair, touch me there and there and there But no more talking! NATHAN: Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Yeah, yeah! LILY & NATHAN: Love this dead girl... NATHAN: Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Wait, wait! LILY Love this dead girl... LILY & NATHAN: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! NATHAN: Ow! LILY & NATHAN: Yeah!!! *** Lily woke up and the world was a huge blur. She was in an unknown room with very little clothing on…she was blinking wildly from the morning sun. She heard rumbling in the bed beside her. “Lily?” Nathan said groggily. Lily moaned in disbelief; she couldn’t have done what she thought she did with Nathan. “Hey. Last night, we didn’t…” “No, we just made out. You crashed after midnight.” “God…” “Don’t bring him into this.” “I gotta go…” “Do you mind climbing out of the window? I don’t want my dad to know…” “Fine.” She said grabbing her shoes and her bag and disappearing out of the same window she came in. “Lily?” “Yeah?” *** Today was the first day of practice for the School Musical. Kyle was over it. His call last night with his mother went about as well as the last one did. Zach and Kyler were talking in the corner, well arguing more like. Kyler hadn’t looked at Kyle since the dance, almost as if it were out of guilt. “…tell him or I’ll tell Joe.” “Tell Joe what?” “You know what, Birch.” “No, I really don’t.” “That it was your idea for the Slushie prank…” “You have no proof of that.” “You came up to me and told me how funny you thought it would be if we spilt a giant bucket of slushie on those; and I Quote: “Glee Club Fags…” “Yeah well plans change, also that was months ago before I joined Glee Club.” “You mean since you decided to date the gayest kid since Kurt Hummel?” “Look who’s talking? How are things going with Kyle?” “He’d be more fun if you guys weren’t on his case to be sober…” “He’s an alcoholic.” “You call it an alcohol addiction, I call it him being the life of the party. Besides, I only talk to him because he’s rich and can probably score some top shelf liquor for my birthday bash.” “You’d better not hurt him…” Zach warned. Kyle walked away before he could hear anything else. Zach was the one who came up with Slushie-gate? Kyle pondered whether or not to tell Joe. “Boys, we’re practicing the Bitch Of Living?” *** Sydney and Kyle had never really had a conversation together. Sydney figured it was because they were completely different people who were friends with other people. “Hey.” She said to the lanky boy. He smiled meekly back. “What are you reading there?” “''The Perks of Being A Wallflower.'' It’s a good book, my therapist recommended it.” “You see one too?” “Wait…you see one?” “When you’re best friends with Ali, you put up with a lot of shit…” “I’m just doing it because my parents think they can cure me. Like I’m only sick with the flu or something like that. They expect me to hold the family name.” “Your parents are assholes.” “That’s the biggest understatement of the year.” “Do you think Ali is going to do anything to Lily?” “You didn’t hear?” “Hear what?” “Nate and Lily hooked up…” “WHAT? Wait how do you know this?” “Nate butt dialed me. Do you know how awkward it was to hear them singing over the phone without any music playing?” “Does Ali know?” “As if I would tell her…” “Tell who what?” Ali said appearing out of nowhere. “Tell Becca that she looks fat today. Sorry about it.” Kyle improvised quickly . “She does, doesn’t she…” Ali said agreeing with Kyle. Sydney mouths to Kyle a thank you as Ali walked away. “No problem. The last thing Lily needs is a bigger reason to stay home from school .” Kyle said. “How are you?” “Kyle and Sydney, we’re ready to practice Don’t Do Sadness/Blue Wind.” “I just want everything to be over…I don’t care what happens as long I feel something.” Kyle said as the music for the song they were rehearsing. Sydney thought about his ominous words, and they scared her. KYLE: Awful sweet to be a little butterfly Just winging over things and nothing deep inside Nothing going, going wild in you, you know You're slowing by the riverside, or floating high and blue Or may be cool to be a little summer wind Like once through everything and then away again With the taste of dust in your mouth all day But no need to know Like sadness, you just sail away Cuz you know I don't do sadness Not even a little bit Just don't need it in my life Don't want any part of it I don't do sadness Hey, I've done my time Lookin' back on it all, man, it blows my mind I don't do sadness So been there Don't do sadness Just don't care Sydney looked at Kyle as he was singing the song. It was such a genuine performance, she wondered if he really was acting. She finally began to understand why Maya or Lily or Joe, even Angelika, Zach, Matt and Nathan to some extent all seemed to be so afraid for Kyle all the time. He had this sadness to his face, like a permanent scar that overpowered his formerly sunny disposition. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” “I’m fine, Sydney…” “I’m just asking. We’re on the same team…” “Are we?” “Kyle, you can talk to me about anything…” “Just drop it.” SYDNEY Spring and summer Every other day Blue wind gets so sad Blowing through the thick corn Through the bales of hay Through the open books on the grass Spring and summer Sure, when it's autumn Wind always wants to Creep up and haunt you Whistlin' it's got you With its heartache, with its sorrow Winter wind sings and it cries Spring and summer Every other day Blue wind gets so pained Blowing through the thick corn Through the bales of hay Through the sudden drift of the rain Spring and summer Kyle saw Sydney looking at him, almost as if she were examining him for some sort of imperfection. Kyle couldn’t put his friends through that shit again. “Wanna get together after school?” “I can’t, my parents are supposed to call later. They get pissy if I don’t answer.” “Are you sure?” “I’m fine. I promise…” KYLE (SYDNEY): So maybe I should be some kind of laundry line Hang their things on me, and I will swing 'em dry You just wave in the sun through the afternoon and then see They come to set you free beneath the rising moon Cuz you know (Spring and summer) I don't do sadness (Every other day) Not even a little bit (Blue wind gets so lost) Just don't need it in my life (Blowin' through the thick corn, through the bales of hay) Don't want any part of it (Spring and summer) I don't do sadness (Every other day) Hey, I've done my time (Blue wind gets so lost) Lookin' back on it all and it blows my mind (Blowin' through the thick corn, through the bales of hay) I don't do sadness (The wandering clouds of the dust) So been there, don't do sadness (Spring and summer) Just don't care “Hey Kyle…” Frankie said. His head is so messed up right now. Kyle wasn’t sure that there was going to be a way back from this mess. After the song was done, he felt a breakdown coming. He ran out of the rehearsal room. “Kyle?” Sydney asked as he ran past her. She looked at Joe and Lily who were also there for rehearsal. *** The glee club minus Becca, Ali and Kyler all knew they had to do something about Kyle. Maya, Zach and Matt were confused about what they were doing there. Jackie hadn’t been seen in almost three weeks since the Valentine’s Day dance. “What’s going on?” Maya asked. “We need to talk about Kyle…” Maya’s face froze with horror as she realized what this was about. “What happened?” “He’s scaring us, Maya… He needs help.” “I’ve tried, he wont talk to me, to any of us…” “Maybe if we all…” “He needs help Maya…has anyone tried calling his parents? Or his sister?” Matt reasoned “They don’t care about him, he complains about them on a daily basis.” Lily pointed out. At that moment, Kyle walked into the choir room. Wondering what was going on that they all felt the need to gather in a circle. “Are you guys discussing Regionals without me?” He said. When no one answered him, Kyle felt his face fall. “What’s going on?” “Kyle: we need to talk bud.” Matt said. “What were you guys talking about?” Kyle said suspiciously. “Kyle…are you feeling okay?” “I’m fine.” “No you’re not. You’re scaring us: we know about the phone calls. Lily told us, that every time you get off the phone with your parents you cry your eyes out.” Zach said, not knowing that Kyle had over heard him andKyler. “If we’re talking about lying now, Zachary then why don’t you tell Joe exactly who’s idea it was to slushie the entire club? Or you, Nathan and Lily, why don’t you tell Ali about your little night time activity last night when you were drunk on MY liquor? And you, Maya? We all know you and matt are in love. Just get together already so I don’t have to feel so sick. You guys have your problems; I have mine. Just leave me the fuck alone and solve your shit before you get on my back.” He said before storming out. Zach felt all eyes land on him with Joe giving him the biggest death glare of all time before he walked out. “Joe…” Zach said trying to go after him. “No. You don’t get to talk to him.” Lily snapped before walking out. In due time, it was just Nathan and Angelika left in the room. “So I guess it’s just us…” “No, It’s just you Nathan. I despised you for so long, but now I feel sorry for you.” “I’m a bitch. I’m sorry if you can’t realize that Angelika, but don’t think you can change me. I forgive you for trying to, but I can’t and won’t apologize.” “I guess I was holding on to the moment we first met, you were so lovely to me, I’ll be your friend, but we will never be best friends.” “Fine.” “Do you want to…?” “No, I can’t.” Nathan said before walking away. NATHAN: I hate the world today You're so good to me I know but I can't change Tried to tell you But you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath Innocent and sweet Yesterday I cried Must have been relieved to see The softer side I can understand how you'd be so confused I don't envy you I'm a little bit of everything All rolled into one I'm a bitch, I'm a lover I'm a child, I'm a mother I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed I'm your hell, I'm your dream I'm nothing in between You know you wouldn't want it any other way So take me as I am This may mean You'll have to be a stronger man Rest assured that When I start to make you nervous And I'm going to extremes Tomorrow I will change And today won't mean a thing Angelika watches on and it hurts her to know that Nathan isn’t going to love her the way she wanted him too. But he wasn’t going to change anytime soon. Just when you think, you got me figured out The season's already changing I think it's cool, you do what you do And don't try to save me I'm a bitch, I'm a lover I'm a child, I'm a mother I'm a sinner, I'm a saint I do not feel ashamed I'm your hell, I'm your dream I'm nothing in between You know you wouldn't want it any other way Nathan sees Alison glaring at him, she must’ve found out about him and Lily. It was a mistake that wouldn’t happen again. Not if he could help it. I'm a bitch, I'm a tease I'm a goddess on my knees When you hurt, when you suffer I'm your angel undercover I've been numb, I'm revived Can't say I'm not alive You know I wouldn't want it any other way *** “KYLE WILLIAM OGILVIE!” “What mother?” “Is it true?” “Is what true?” “Is it true you’re letting an ORPHAN stay in our home?” “She’s a friend…” “She’s filth. Her parents obviously were meth heads or heroin junkies who dumped their trash baby on the orphanage doorstep.” “Don’t talk about her like that…” “We have taught you that people like that are no good and are not worth anything. She is to leave the house immediately and you are to stay with your sister until we get back.” “No.” “No?” “No. I’m not leaving my friend like that. She’s a good person, mom.” “What did we do to deserve a child like you?” “Nothing, you let me grow up on my own, and always taught me that the only real solution to problems can be solved with money.” “Do NOT talk to your mother like that Mister. She is not the disappointment here, YOU are. You are a no good piece of shit and a poor excuse for a son. You are to do what your mother asks of you and then you are to move in with your sister or let your sister move in here...” “What about Lily? She has no one…” “Because she is a no one.” “I’m not just going to say get out, I can’t let you stay here anymore. She’s my best friend…” “I thought that mixed race girl, Maya, was your best friend? And that faggy son of your therapist…” Lily was listening to the phone call, his parents sounded as awful as Kyle had described them. Lily went to the room she had been staying in and grabbed her stuff and put it in a bag. When she was done, she called Joe. “Hello?” “Hey, can I stay with you?” “Is everything okay with you and Kyle? I thought you were staying there?” “His parents found out and they are absolutely horrid. They’re making Kyle kick me out. So I’m leaving before he has to say anything.” “I’ll ask my mom.” He said before he hung up. Lily sat down on the bed. She heard Kyle come up the stairs “Hey…what are the bags for?” “Your call with your parents was on speaker.” “So you heard?” “Yeah…” “I didn’t want to, your know…” “I know; you’ve been lovely to me. I just don’t want to break up your family.” “We were already broken, Lily.” “You’re going to be okay?” Lily asked him. Kyle looked down at the floor, and then at her. His eyes were red: puffy from trying not to cry. “I-I don’t know…I want to be, but I can’t seem to get better.” “Kyle, you should come with me tonight?” “I can’t. My sister’s family is on their way. I should be here to greet them.” Lily kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for letting her stay with him. She left looking back at her friend who was trying not to break down as she left. *** Kyle was devastated, he was doing so well but he let his family push him around, once again. His sister was coming tomorrow and he was not excited for her to show up at all. His eyes finally gave in to sleep and he drifted off into a dream. I float in a boat In a raging black ocean Low in the water With no where to go The tiniest lifeboat With people I know Cold, clammy, and crowded The people smell desperate We'll sink any minute So someone must go The tiniest lifeboat With the people I know Everyone's pushing Everyone's fighting Storms are approaching There's nowhere to hide If I say the wrong thing Or I wear the wrong outfit They'll throw me right over the side I'm hugging my knees And the captain is pointing Well who made her captain? Still, the weakest must go The tiniest lifeboat Full of people I know The tiniest lifeboat Full of people I know Kyle was singing in front of the Glee Club. Their faces were filled with disgust. When he was done, Joe sneered. “What’s your damage, Kyle? You think you’re too good for us? You don’t deserve to be apart of our team. You should leave you stupid, worthless asshole.” Kyle began to sob. “Aw look, Kyle’s going to cwy. Poor wittle baby.” Kyle got out a set of pills and tried to open them but he couldn’t. “Stupid child proof caps…” “Awww look Kyle’s going to…” Joe said NOTE WORTHYS: Whine, whine, whine all night! JOE You don't deserve to live! NOTE WORTHYS Why not kill yourself! NATHAN Here have a sedative. NOTE-WORTHYS Whine, whine, whine! MAYA Like there's no Santa Clause (ooh, ooh) NOTE-WORTHYS You're pathetic because you whine! LILY You whine all night! (NOTE WORTHYS) ANGELIKA (Whine) Your ass is off the team. (NOTE WORTHYS) SYDNEY (Whine) Go on and bitch and moan. (NOTE WORTHYS) ZACH (Whine) You don't deserve to dream (NOTE WORTHYS) MATT (Whine) You're gonna die alone NOTE WORTHYS Die alone, die alone, Die alone, die alone. Kyle darted out of a deep sleep in a cold sweat. He was terrified of that dream it was so awful. He needed some time away from school.’ *** Lily arrived to school with Joe. His mother was very lovely in taking her in. Joe was fuming about what Kyle had said about Zach. Lily was more worried about Ali. “Did you talk to him?” “Who, Kyle? No…” “You know who I mean, Zach…” “If he wants to talk, I’ll listen. But from what he had to say last night, it was all true…” He said but then he saw Lily’s locker smeared top to bottom in big red letters: SLUT. Joe tapped Lily on the shoulder and she saw it and immediately knew exactly who did this. She went to go find Nathan, the little shit who did it. But was surprised to see his locker smeared with the word PIG in bright red paint similar to hers. LILY: Whispering Hear the ghosts in the moonlight Sorrow doing a new dance Through their bones, through their skin Listening She was walking down the halls when she saw Ali’s left hand covered in a red substance as she was being taken down to the principal’s office. Ali gave her the death glare as she passed by. To the souls in the fools night Fumbling mutely with their rude hands And there’s heartache without end See the father bent in grief The mother dressed in mourning Sister crumples and the neighbours grumble The preacher issues warnings Lily kept walking when she saw Sydney and Nathan hanging out, Nathan looked at her and nodded curtly at her. History Little miss didn't do right Went and ruined all the true plans Such a shame, such a sin Mystery Home alone on a school night Harvest moon over the blue land Summer longing on the wind Had a sweetheart on his knees So faithful and adoring And he touched me and I let him love me So let that be my story “Hey.” Nate said to her in Math. “Hey.” “Did you see Ali?” “Yeah.” “We messed up, Lily…” “It didn’t mean anything. We didn’t even… you know.” “I know, but I can’t believe I did that to Ali. I really liked her…" “She’s evil, you’re slightly evil…I can see how that would work.” “Shut up.” Nathan said jokingly. Listening For the hope, for the new life Something beautiful, a new chance Hear its whispering there again *** “Where’s Kyle?” Maya asked Lily. “I don’t know…I haven’t seen him all day…” “Lily, I’m getting worried.” “Me too, we all are.” “We should go check on him.” She deduced. Maya was going to get to the bottom of what was bothering Kyle if it killed her. She wanted her best friend back. “You know how Kyle is…” “Then you should know that he is going to talk. He hasn’t talked to me in days and its killing me because we used to be so close and I miss him. I’m going, whether or not the rest of you come with me is up to you…” The Filipino fireball stated. “Let’s go.” Lily decided and the group minus Ali, Becca and Kyler who were once again absent. “Joe, wait.” “What?” “Look, what Kyle said…” “Was he lying?” “No, but…” “Then that settles it.” “Joe please…” “Zach please, just give me some space right now.” “But we’re okay?” “I guess for now. But if you lie to me again, then we ARE done. I don’t put up with that shit.” Zach kisses Joe on the cheek. Joe would be lying if he said his heart didn’t grow one size bigger. He really did like Zach. *** Kyle was wandering the streets in a haze. Not paying attention to anything around him. He saw a car filled to the brim with 8 people in it stop right in front of him in a screeching halt. “Kyle?” a voice said but Kyle seemed to be in a trance like state. “It’s not worth it.” He said without any sort of emotion. “I’m damaged and I’m worthless” He looked absolutely exhausted. “Kyle, it’s Maya…” “Maya…I know a girl named Maya. She’s my best friend.” He said. “He’s flying. He’s high or something like that.” Maya said to the others. “Kyle…It’s Lily.” “I like lilies…the flower of death.” He said suddenly breaking down into tears. Lily and Maya wrapped their arms around him. “Maya?” He sniffled. “What Will?” “I’m tired. I just want to go to sleep and never wake up.” “Kyle: you are worth so much more than you think you are.” “Am I?” “Yes. 100% yes.” “Kyle?” Joe asked. “Do you want to talk to my mom?” Kyle nodded and Joe picked him up. All of them went to the car and drove to Joe's house. Sydney: She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor Her image is distorted, screaming, "Is it worth it anymore?" Angelika: No-oh-oh Joe: Are you scared of the things that they might put you through? Does it make you wanna hide the inner you? Sydney: You're not the only one so let them criticize You're untouchable when you realize, ooh-ooh-ooh Angelika and Sydney (Joe): Change, change your life, take it all We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all Change, change your life, take it all (Yeah, take it all) You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (Become what you've always known) Kyle: His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name Just another soul with feelings but nobody's there to feel the pain Sydney: No, no, no They can rip you, bring you down, down to their size But they will never get to the heart you hold inside Mm, mm, mm Angelika: You're not the only one so let them criticize You're untouchable when you realize, oh oh oh All (Joe): Change, change your life, take it all (Take it all) We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all (I know we'll get through it all) Change, change your life, take it all ( Yeah, take it all) You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (Become what you've always known) Change, change your life, take it all (Change your life and take it all) Change, change your life, take it all (Change your life and take it all) Sydney: You got a right to show the world Joe: Something never seen Angelika: We wanna hear you scream it out All: You're not alone Joe: Oh, whoa, oh, yeah The Note-Worthy (Joe): Change, change your life, take it all (Take it all) We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all (We're invincible) Change, change your life, take it all (Change your life and take it all) You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (Become what you've always known) ~Fin~ Songs Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes Category:Season One Episodes (FHR)